


Narcissus

by rays8059



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rays8059/pseuds/rays8059
Summary: 维吉尔在镜子里看到了V。





	Narcissus

维吉尔坠入了幻境。老实说，坠入幻境并不是什么丢人的事，在恶战中精疲力竭的恶魔，疏于防备，总会引来低劣生物对他虎视眈眈。他必须要快点醒来，才不至于在这个幻境中迷失自己。但当他看到伊娃的房屋时，突然觉得这也不算什么坏事。

 

那座宅邸孤零零地立在山丘上，远看像一座墓碑。回忆里的树和花早就枯萎，和冲天的火光一起烂在土里。

 

他推开门，轻而易举地找到了幻境的中心。

 

事实上，那是一面再普通不过的镜子，在陈旧阁楼的中心，顶端的天窗漏下一束可怜的天光，直直笼罩了整个镜面。维吉尔走路很轻，他一旦动起来，空气流动下就能看见藏在光影里交错浮动的尘埃，像一层金色的浪潮，传达着某种神性的信息。

 

他站在镜子前，镜面平静得像一汪湖水，倒映出他的影子。或者，准确的说，V的影子。

 

那不可能。维吉尔皱起了眉，但镜中清瘦的黑衣青年也有所感应似的，同一时间皱起了眉。见鬼了，从一定意义上来讲这样说也没错，毕竟V和尤里曾都已经合而为一，融进了自己的骨血。维吉尔不太确定地摸了摸自己的脸，除了镜子的映射，还有其他方式可以确定自己现在的身份。

 

镜中人也抬手，触到了侧脸垂下的海藻一般的黑发。现实的维吉尔没有这个感觉，他顺着颧骨往上，才找到了属于自己的银色短发。他低下头，熟悉的装扮也提醒着他，一切都没有改变，V早已是风中消散的尘埃。

 

他不会在这里停下。

 

那么现在，他需要做的就是打碎这面奇怪的镜子，离开这个鬼地方。但他犹豫了，不知道是出于好奇还是本就属于恶魔一点残存的趣味，观察另一个自己，听上去有点不可思议。事实上，维吉尔从未以旁观者的身份观察过V，脆弱的人性面，看起来是那么不堪一击。镜中人的瞳色太浅，皮肤呈现出病态的苍白，裸露的上半身布满黑色的刺青，像是花纹繁复的古老图腾，沿着紧实的腰腹一直延伸到更隐秘的人鱼线下方。

 

残存的属于V的记忆开始说话，我当时就在这里，那边是我的家。自从V消失，维吉尔极力克制自己流露出些微心绪，但人性的脆弱早就印刻在他骨血里令他烦躁不已。

 

维吉尔并不承认童年凄惨的离别给他带来了多少痛苦，他甚至极端的觉得那是带给他无穷力量的根源。人生的其他可能性早已不复存在，但他甘之如饴。追寻力量的无尽旅途上抛弃一切，力量便成为了唯一的信仰。他本就孤独又疯狂，没有什么可以失去了。

 

但V是例外。当他以V的形式存在，承载着他的记忆，听到他气若游丝地说出“我也想被人保护，被人所爱”，即使那是被自己摈弃的人性面，血肉相融时倒灌而入的记忆早就胜过了被阎魔刀刺穿胸膛，灵魂分离的痛苦。

 

他轻轻抚过自己胸前，那里不久才被阎魔刀捅了个对穿，如今早就看不到任何伤口。他如何判断V的存在，凭记忆，还是感召。

 

他在镜子面前驻足，露出一个饶有兴趣的笑容，然后伸出手，和镜中人手心相抵。他们沐浴着天光，在起伏的金色浪潮里，像两个虔诚祈愿的信徒。有那么一瞬间他差点分不清是自己变成了V，还是V被困在了镜中。

 

维吉尔一半的感情和记忆蛰伏在分离的刹那。刺穿自己并不痛苦，魂肉分离也没有撕裂的感觉，当V从身体脱出的那一刻，软弱的人性也随之消失，诗意和念白犹如干涸的泪腺，从更深处破壁而出，像他曾经仰止的力量，在一个蓄积已久的空间爆发，然后不断扩张，带来灭顶的快感。

 

他们本就一体，无法分离。

 

所以他们合二为一，善意或憎恶，各种分崩离析的情绪，都无法形容它本身。他撞入光怪陆离的幻境，陷入目眩神迷的陷阱，像一个无所适从的孩童，对另一个自己流露出艳羡的迷恋。

 

他在V的眼中看见了自己的影子。

 

 

并非维吉尔创造了V，而是由于凌驾在自身的卑微的感情，才分离出了V。他有着自己全部的弱点，无论脆弱或悔恨。但毫无疑问，他是属于自己的。

 

维吉尔从不耻于面对自己的欲望，他幻想他的手抚过镜中人的每一寸肌肤，也许指尖握过阎魔刀的薄茧还能在那细腻苍白的胸膛上留下不同于黑色刺青的炙热红痕。可他又想摧毁他，他扼住自己的脖颈，看着镜中人挣扎，V绷出了漂亮的下颌线条，青筋慢慢在他惨白的脸上浮现，然后是缺氧的红色。可是他又在笑，笑得极其张扬，像扎进维吉尔眼里的一颗碍事的种子。

 

维吉尔松开手，镜中人才得到久违的空气，大口呼吸起来。

 

他没打算放过他。他褪下身上的束缚，露出纤长精瘦的肌肉，充满了力量的美感。镜中的V也一丝不挂的望着他，虽然看起来像个病秧子，但身材却十分标致，维吉尔稍微转身就能看到他背脊上突出的肩胛骨，像藏着快要破壳而出的翅膀。

 

然后维吉尔对着镜子，双手抚过自己饱满的胸膛，当他揉捏着自己的胸时，不出意外的，镜中的V也动了起来。他握着自己胸，中指还在不断揉捻胸前的乳珠，它们很快便挺立充血，像两颗熟透的果实，点缀了苍白的胸膛。维吉尔手掌收拢，那整块胸肌便鼓得更高，不少白嫩的胸肉都从指缝间挤了出来。

 

仅仅是看到，便令维吉尔充实不已。

 

Qliphoth之树上，V和尤里曾在冲天的蓝色光焰中消失，不复存在。维吉尔依旧是维吉尔，心潮退去，露出被秘不可宣的情绪蚕食的堤岸。他只能在幻境，在梦中，隔着比河流还难触到的现世，在微光中相望，他知道我的一切苦痛，他无法朝我走来。

 

维吉尔俯下身，他和V的距离近在咫尺，他们把揉捻得肿胀的乳头紧贴镜面，触及镜面带来的战栗是维吉尔从未体验过的。他觉得自己浑身热得厉害，镜面的凉意并不能缓解这种不适感，他太热了，每一个贴近的动作都把冰冷的镜面染上了情欲的温度。更要命的是那样看起来就像和V在相互摩擦，相互慰藉。他感到兴奋不已，但唯一一分理智又让他别过头，半张脸贴着，不与镜中人对视。粗重的呼吸把镜面上渍出了一滩模糊湿热的水汽。

 

他和V几乎是紧挨在了一起，镜子没有人类的温度，他却奇异地感觉到柔软和热，更奇妙的是自己的下半身已经完全勃起，抵在镜面上，顶端分泌出的前列腺液把下半部分的镜面糊得潮湿黏滑，他便更没有阻碍地加大了摩擦的力度。

 

维吉尔想象着这根东西在V的领地徘徊，贯穿他的股间，他低沉的声音可以用来做比念诗更有趣一百倍的东西，比如哭喊、呻吟，怎样都好，他只能臣服于他自己。幻想的征服感让他注视回镜中。他从未发现，在这种情况下，另一个自己还拥有一双勾人心魄的眼睛。像一块通透的翡翠，蒙着镜面上呼出的水汽，盈盈发光。

 

这个时候，他又听见镜子里的V在说话，像是一个虚无的错觉，扎根在自己脑中。他在念着一首拗口的诗，更奇怪的是，V的记忆让维吉尔不觉得晦涩难懂，一种魂肉相生的感应让他颤抖不已，本就敏锐的听觉还捕捉到了尾音不稳的喘息：

 

 _“但由理生从永恒中分离出来，_  
_就堕入死一般的无机的睡眠之中。_  
  


_永恒的神祇说：‘这是什么？死亡？  
_ _由理生是一块泥土。’”_

 

欲望是可以无限膨胀的物体，他压抑了太久，分离又觉得空虚。只在现在，他们充满了慰藉感，灵魂充实，无权吟唱诗中的眼泪。

 

维吉尔抬高自己的腿，他一手操弄着自己挺立的性器，另一只手从抬起的大腿下方绕到了尾椎处，挤进紧实的臀缝。他还不能天赋异禀的看到自己穴口，镜中的V便善解人意地掰开两瓣臀肉，那里异常湿滑，从性器顶端渍出的黏糊液体，随着上下套弄的动作，聚集在潮热得穴口。

 

被湿热柔软的内壁包裹是一种很奇异的感觉，这种感觉让他忍不住轻叹出声。维吉尔只探进去了一根手指，瞬间就被蠕动的软肉吮吸着往里，他尝试着继续，很快就放进了第二根，第三根。它们被合拢成一个锥形，顺着肠液挤开包裹上来的肉壁，拟作交合的动作搅出了淫糜的水声。他十分清楚自己身体需要什么，渐入佳境的他伏在镜面，尽力翘起自己圆润的臀瓣，好让自己的手指没得更深。

 

当然他也没忘了照顾前面，他对自己并不温柔，用力揉搓着阴茎，还用指甲轻轻刮过马眼，激得后穴一阵猛缩，绞得开拓的手指寸步难行。就算是自食其力，维吉尔也会选择绝对的快感。他折磨自己，好似镜中人也跟着受苦，V的眼神散了焦，从鼻间溢出一声细微的呻吟。

_“但是由理生分离的伤口没有愈合。_

_他冷酷，没有面貌．肉体或泥土，_

_随着可怕的变化而裂开，_

_躺在无梦的夜晚。_ _”_

 

落在维吉尔眼中的种子疯狂生长，日夜不停，甚至结出一个苹果，明媚鲜亮。维吉尔盯着镜中的自己，那是一个成熟饱满的苹果，终将从枝头跌落，榨出鲜甜的汁水，散发甜蜜与腐朽的味道。

 

含在体内的手指微微弯曲，轻而易举地攻陷了深处的果核。镜中人浑身发颤，他贴着镜面，止不住地喘息，还有他的黑发，被濡湿的水汽成片粘在上面，像刺破身体蔓延而出的纹身，迫不及待地想要透过这面镜子，和另一个他交缠在一起。

 

V和尤里曾消失后，他站在Qliphoth树之上，世界在他脚下如同蝼蚁一般渺小，顶点的风呼啸而过，让他将所有尘事抛诸身后。他没由来地觉得空虚。

 

现在，维吉尔沉默地看着镜中人，他翡翠般的眼中是钻石的碎片，泛红的身体是加了助燃剂的火焰，他虔诚匍匐在自己面前，口中的呻吟是一首久久不灭的赞歌，像魂肉分离时那样刻骨铭心。他揉搓着充血的性器，在巨大的满足中加速抽动的频率，直到眼前泛起一道蓝色的光焰。他在如潮水般迸发的快感中明白那胜于自身无数倍的情感原本就源自于另一个自己，即便是阎魔刀，也不会使我们分开。

 

而此刻，镜中的V也好不到哪去，曾经束得规规矩矩地无袖皮衣大敞着，呈M的腿型把隐私处一览无余的展示出来，他还握着那根高潮后半软的性器，白色的黏液糊的整个小腹都是，多余的还溅射到了镜面上，淌下一条湿乎乎的水痕。他无声地呼吸，胸口剧烈起伏，脸颊和颈窝全部粘满了漆黑的头发，竟是严丝合缝的和上半身的刺青蜿蜒在一起，像是永无止境的黑色梦魇，衬得整个人显出病态又阴郁的美感。

 

他们注视着彼此，天光落下最圣洁的羽毛，维吉尔抚过镜中人的脸，他听到镜中人开始说话，而V和维吉尔的声音合而为一：

 

_“直到罗斯煽起了他的火焰，  
_ _把他从无形无限的死亡中惊醒。_ _”_

维吉尔睁开眼，看见V在镜中。

 

-Fin-


End file.
